Who is guilty of?
by Silver Blackquills
Summary: From the shipping meme post on tumblr, who's guilty of doing what? —GreenLeaf, SilverLyra, EthanKris, StevenMay, BarryDawn, FerrisWheel, LanceCynthia; drabble set


**_Who..._**

* * *

**_1\. Hogs the sheets? - Conflicting_**

Her socked feet lazily dragged across the smooth, wood floor of their little home in Pallet. Balling up the hem of her long sleeve pajama shirt into her small fist, her fist rose up, and let the sleeve brush against her eye. A small yawn escaped the young woman's lips as she dragged herself down the dark hall, and into the master bedroom.

Leaf's hazel eyes gazed down to the bed, letting her mouth curve upward. She did have a pretty tiring day, and to arrive home to an awaiting, comfortable bed to rest upon made her feel at ease. When the bed was close enough, gravity took over her body, and she flopped onto the bed. "Mn..." Her small face buried itself into the soft pillow as she curled up into a fetus position, pulling the entire piece of snuggly cloth over her body. Then, a loud sigh echoed through the room as she closed her eyes.

Walking out of the bathroom, a shirtless Green blinked towards the bed. He flashed her a small smirk at her almost asleep phase. And as usual, all of the bedsheets were on her side of the bed, wrapping her up to keep her comfortable. Rolling his eyes, the young male walked over to his side of the bed, slipping in next to her. "Pest..." he murmured as he tugged on the sheets, failing to get them back. Nonetheless, he draped an arm around her body, and hid his face against her soft, chestnut hair. "Night, Leafy."

"Night, big dummy..."

* * *

**_2\. Hates mornings? - SoulSilver_**

"Silver," Lyra called out for the seventh time. She stood next to the bed, hands on her hips as her eyes blankly observed the lazy redhead on the messy bed. "Wake up."

"..." Silver simply pulled the covers over his head, letting an annoyed groan wheeze through his mouth. He gritted his teeth in uttermost irritation. Why does she insist on always waking up so goddamn early?

Another minute passed, and Lyra got no response. "Alrighty, then," she murmured, turning her body around. She waltzed her way to the curtains, grinning evilly when her hands grabbed at the fabric and pushed them open. The bright sunlight immediately radiated throughout the whole room, bringing forth illumination. Most of the large patch of sunlight shone on through, hitting the bed—more specifically, where the hasty redhead was trying to sleep. Lyra hummed as she walked back to Silver, leaning down against his covered head. "Wakey, wakey..." her voice purred almost seductively.

She pulled back in time, as Silver had shot up like a bullet. Metallic eyes gleamed whipped to her face, glaring daggers. "Lyra, for fucks sake," he hissed out, aggravated. Sighing, he let his fingers run through his flaming red locks, as he finally tossed the covers off himself, and stood up. Muttering curses quietly, he walked past her, and slammed the door to the bathroom shut once he got in.

His rash actions only made her giggle. "Almost four minutes earlier than yesterday!" Her chocolate brown orbs glanced at the clock, happy at the fact that he was making progress in waking up earlier.

_11:52AM_

* * *

**_3\. Gets cranky before they had their coffee? - NewBark_**

The bluenette's hands slid to her hair, emitting out a heavy, nagging whine. Elbows propped up to the small table, her blue eyelids drooped heavily as she gazed at the small print of the morning paper. The headline of the news report made her cringe in disgust; apparently two people had been hospitalized for not wearing their seat-belts while driving. "Stupid..." she spat, furiously flipping the page, almost tearing it from the rest of the bundle.

"Kriiiissssyyyy," Ethan whined out, grabbing her shoulders from behind and shaking her body rapidly. "Cheer up, will ya? Coffee's almost ready!"

"Ethan would you shut up?!" Kris exclaimed, slapping his hands off her shoulders. "Ugh, and don't touch me."

Ethan simply chuckled, walking over to the coffee brewer. He smiled at the finished, heating coffee. Grabbing her favorite mug from the counter, he began to prepare her cup of coffee. The alluring, scrumptious scent of the coffee beans whiffed through the kitchen. Some coffee cream, some sugar...

When he slid the cup in front of her, Kris sat up, inhaling slowly. The aroma of her warm drink made her go into instant relaxation. Without a word, she picked it up, blew some of the steam off, and drank down, letting the heating liquid wash down her throat. Unbeknownst to her, her cranky demeanor had dropped, having her mouth twitch up in glee.

"Good morning," Ethan greeted formally, leaning down to peck her cheek.

* * *

**_4\. Doesn't like their mother-in-law? - HoennChampion_**

"Um, May, dear," Steven's voice weakly called out, clearing his throat. His fingers toyed with the steel rings, tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't really mind meeting your father; he's a great guy and nice, but your mother..."

May looked over at him as they walked through the tall grass, going towards May's house. "Hm? What about my mom?"

"See, it's really... awkward talking to the woman who gave birth to you—" he blurted, sweatdropping. He had realized what he spilled out, and panicked. "No, wait—"

The brunette facepalmed at his words, also sweatdropping. "Dear God, Steven, don't even speak unless you're spoken too, okay?"

"What if she asks me questions that make me feel uncomfortable?"

They had reached her hometown. The woman gave him a shocked expression. "Uncomfortable? What the heck?"

Steven slouched a bit in shame. "Hm, okay, I have it planned out. We'll say our greetings and you can bring up the topic of her favorite gem and from there I'll talk about the rarest stones that—"

"Steven."

"—areofherliking," he finished quickly. A wide smile painted his face, somewhat pumped. "I got this."

May looked up at the cloudless, blue sky, somewhat hopeless. "Mom doesn't need to see us at this precise moment, right?" she asked herself, ashamed.

* * *

**_5\. Drives? - Twinleaf_**

"Dawn, you drive real freakin' slow," the blond male commented as he toyed with the seat-belt across his broad chest. His arm leaned against the small edge of the window, boringly looking at the road ahead of them.

She simply rolled her azure eyes, scoffing. "Better than you driving. We almost crashed last time because of your reckless driving." He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "Twice."

"You're going at forty-three miles per hour," Barry finally remarked in a tedious voice after a pregnant pause. His amber eyes watched the fresh pines tress pass by slowly, making him groan. "Go fasterrrr..."

"Shush! I want to you know," she turned her face to his slumped figure once they reached a stop, emphasizing, "make it there _alive_."

After that, they continued onto their somewhat lengthy car ride quietly. None of them made a single peep, having the running motor being the only think making noise and the small sound of the radio tuning in front of them.

Finally, he sat up. "I'M DRIVING US BACK HOME OR ELSE I'LL FINE YOU!"

"Dear God," she hissed through her teeth, focusing at the path before her. Without realizing, she had pushed down on the gas, actually driving faster.

* * *

**_6\. Kills the bugs? - FerrisWheel_**

"Kill it!" White's voice yelled out, pointing to the small insect crawling down the floor of the small patio. She quickly climbed up onto her small chair, glaring at the bug. "Shoo! Go away, stupid bug thing!" The six year old girl blew a raspberry at the bug's direction, waving her hand to the eight year old greenet.

N laughed at her silly reaction, hugging his front in amusement. "White, it won't do anything to ya!"

"I don't care!" she exclaimed, throwing a childish fit as she hopped up and down continuously on the small chair. "It's icky! Bugs are icky!"

Still laughing, he trotted down to the small, green creature. With no signs of fear, he picked it up with his fingers, grinning widely. "Look, White, it's saying hi to you! See, it's nice!" The young boy stepped over to a shaking White, who screamed at him in response.

"NOO! GET IT AWAY!"

"But White—Ow, okay!" he dropped the insect once White had thrown him the small blocks they were using to build their small castle. "See, it's gone!"

"KILL IT!" She tossed more blocks at the bug, who scurried about and finally crawled off the patio.

N watched her with disbelief, then once again bursted out laughing at her.

She hid her face into one of the blocks in her hand, pouting. "It's not funny, meanie..."

* * *

**_7\. Collects weird knick-knacks? - WikiError_**

"Lance, what is this even," Cynthia simply said, looking at the many black capes hanging in the closet. There were so many of them, she didn't even know where to begin counting. They all looked the same to her, what was the difference?! Unknowingly, her hand reached over to grab at the first one her golden eyes landed on—

"Hey," he called out from behind, smacking her hand away. "No touching."

She gazed at the collection blankly. "I honestly thought you only had one cape."

"Well, do you have only one shirt?" When she was about to answer, he shook his head. "Exactly, I don't have just one." Moving into the closet, he grabbed one of them, showing it off to her. "See? This one's different, it's imported from Kanto." He grabbed another one, making her sweatdrop. "Lyra gifted me this one from the Dragon Master." The redhead stepped back, and continued to inform her. "That one Silver stole from me but I got it back... Steven gave that one to me..."

"Wow," she blurted out in shock. It looked like he had more capes than she did having pairs of shoes—

"But this one," Lance murmured, holding up the last one as he continued, "is my favorite."

"Why?"

He smirked at her haughtily. "Because you _gave_ me this one."

* * *

**A/N: eyyyy -3- enjoy dem drabbles based off the ship meme thing on tumblr**


End file.
